The Elevator Song
by greensweetea
Summary: She took a deep breath, looking away from me this time. "You care more about that game than me." Her voice was like cracking up, as if she was gonna cry but she hang up in the middle of their conversation. It made me wonder what her life was about. OneShot.


So this is my first fanfic in here, I just read without even having an account but now I have the guts to upload my own story. Please be nice, I'm new here and stuff.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then I'd be twice as awesome as I am now.

Do it For Baltimore -All Time Low [Ringtone]

* * *

Taking a nice long shower was always the thing that kept Demyx calm and relaxed. In fact, writing a new song would help his band's début album and be finally be more popular outside the windows of YouTube©. Demyx was this generation's idea of a boy band's back-up vocals and lead guitarist but what was missing is that he can't even write a proper song.

_DEMYX'S POV_

"It's easy." said the slim figure named Zexion.

"Easy for you to say." I glared at him. Of course, he was the college-scholar of this band.

I shook my head as it was pounding from trying to extract something ethereal or maybe something even decent from my brain. I don't even know what to write to about, heck, I just sing covers and strum guitar covers and BOOM half a million subscribers within the year. And here I am now, inside this condominium with the guys of this corporation paying for my college tuition fee along with my band mates. The smart-ass was Zexion, he's the lead singer and on rhythm guitar. This guy is way too pampered, like all lead singers are. I may suspect he's gay or maybe he's just getting used to the fact he's now even more famous.

"I don't even know what to write." said Axel, the redhead, while holding his drumsticks while twirling one with his right hand. "I mean, I'm a drummer-he yawned-how do you expect me to write a song?"

"The company wants you to, but they'll have it edited anyway." Aqua, our manager said checking unto her iPhone which somehow helps us as a band "It's just that you boys have fans before you collaborated with each other, the thought of having numerous teenage girls buy your albums in an instant is appreciable but this additional feature towards your album will most likely increase your reputation."

"English, please?" Axel said as he stared at her with a dumbfounded face.

"She means that having our own songs written for the band will make us more famous." Zexion said while putting on his glasses.

"Guys, what does the word maybe rhyme with?" Riku asked suddenly, seeing that he's focused too much on the song he was composing.

"I don't know. Um, how about baby?" I recommended.

"No." He shook his head while scratching his head. "I don't like to use the word Baby, its too mainstream."

"Seriously, mainstream?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, mainstream." He affirmed. "Mainstream and gay."

For a moment there, everyone was staring at Riku because no one understood what he meant by mainstream and why he added the word gay until MTV played a song and it goes like this: "I know you love me. I know you care…" I chuckled, but everyone laughed harder than I did especially Axel. I mean, I would've laughed as much as everyone else.

"Okay, okay." Aqua stopped laughing. "Just a tip for you guys, please be original and write something that really inspires you. It's because, we'll be having interviews about our group, the songs especially and etc."

"Inspire me?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

"Babe." shouted the guy with jet black hair as the smell of mixed smoke and alcohol smelled up. "Don't forget, six packs!"

"Alright! You said that for the millionth time already." the blonde girlfriend shouted back.

She was about to step in the elevator along with me, but she was surprised to see me there. The girl looked away in embarrassment as she walked inside, pressing the lobby button but she didn't notice that it was lit on already because it was the one I pressed earlier.

"Sorry about that." She whispered to me softly but I just nodded, too shy to respond and I just stared at the glowing numbers that tells us which floor we we're on and which ones we've passed already.

Then suddenly, the elevator shook, the lights flickered, and the glowing stopped unto the number 24.

"I guess the elevator's stuck again."

"Again?" I questioned looking at her, raising my eyebrow.

"It happens all the time." The petite girl sighed and kicked the door lightly with her mud-stained boots.

"Ahh. How long does it take?"

"I don't really know." Her head turned to me, her cerulean eyes widened too. "I haven't been stuck at the elevator; it's actually my first time."

"I'm new here." I confessed too.

"Really? No wonder." She chuckled.

I didn't notice she was really pretty when we we're finally looking at each other, you know, face to face. She was actually the kind of girl I'd fall for, a sweet voice, petite body, fair skin, ice-blonde and…

"…My name's Naminé. Yours?"

I didn't notice I was dazed off by her looks, until she spoke. Her sweet voice brought me back to reality, she reached out her hand for me to shake but I saw red marks.

"Why do you have wounds on your hands?" I pointed at her hand.

"Oh. It's nothing really." She laughed nervously.

The elevator went down by 5 floors, which made the both of us startle but instead of continuing it stopped again. I had the urge to talk to her but the awkward silence kinda ruined the atmosphere, or maybe it was because I asked about her hands. Heh, I'm not really good with girls.

"..You?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Your name silly." She chuckled sweetly, which made me blush.

"Demyx." I smiled at her.

"Demyx… Demyx Kamiyama!?" I nodded when she started to freak out. "What are you doing here!?"

"I live here now." I smiled. Looks like I have met a fan girl now.

"Really? Why?" Her pearly whites sparkled, it tempted me so much but I couldn't lie to her.

"I don't know. I mean, it's confidential." I pretended.

"Please? It's just gonna be me!" She squealed. It was so cute.

"I have a band now, and we stay at least 2 floors above yours. Promise you'll keep this a secret?"

"Of course!" She jumped up and down like my lil' sister, but she's way prettier.

**_"..I don't want to say goodnight, the city comes alive when we're together. Why can't Thursday last forever?.."  
_****_  
_**

"Hello?" Looks like her phone rang, but she answered this in an irritated tone.

"Van. Look, I'm stuck in the elevator."

"What do you want me to do? Magically pause the big game of yours or use my superpowers to fly directly towards the convenience store?"

She took a deep breath, looking away from me this time. "You care more about that game more than me." Her voice was like cracking up, as if she was gonna cry but she hang up in the middle of their conversation. It made me wonder what her life was about.

"That was my fiancé." Naminé turned towards me again, but this time she was smiling like nothing happened. She pressed the open button, but it only caused us to go a floor down, but due to her constant pressings it opened and she dashed out but I followed her.

"Wait!" I shouted but when I reached the stairs, she was gone. I didn't know what to do, but I can't help but look back at the elevator which has probably stopped working because it was opening and closing on its own.

* * *

_**And I can't help but wonder where you are**_

_**Thinking about the times you faked your smile**_

_**My mind is chasing you after you went so far**_

_**The elevator is taking up my time for a while**_

_**You're all I think about ever since you went away.**_

"And that my friends, was Meet You Wherever. An original composition of NeoBites' lead guitarist Demyx Kamiyama." The crowd applaud as I waved, there were girls screaming when I smirked.

"So Demyx, what's your inspiration when you wrote this song?" asked the host.

"Uhm, pretty much elevators." I said awkwardly.

"What is it with you and elevators these days?" Zexion asked in the middle of the interview.

"Well, if you got stuck inside an elevator for a couple of hours with a pretty stranger and then she left you hanging with questions running inside your mind, then yeah that's pretty much the thing about me and elevators these days."


End file.
